Vaint Salentine's Day
by maddysicepalace
Summary: "Naked cherub with wings, shoots an arrow at your heart and makes you fall in love, you'll get it eventually." Kristoff struggles with the realisation of Valentine's Day.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Disney's Frozen and all rights of the characters, dialogue, etc belong to the Disney Company!

* * *

><p><strong>Vaint Salentine's Day<strong>

"What the hell is Saint Valentine's Day?"

Kristoff stood with his reindeer in front of the Arendelle's most popular flower shop. While on his way back from his normal ice harvest the chalk board had caught his eye - how could it not? With all its bubbly pink lettering and abundantly drawn love hearts, it was vomit inducing. "Get your Saint Valentine's Day flowers today!" it read. Who was this Saint Valentine and why did he need so many flowers?

"My boy!" The shopkeeper gasped, standing up from his place on the ground. Kristoff jumped back, having been too focused on the board to see the small man before him tending to his rose display. "You don't know of Saint Valentine's Day?" He asked, wide eyed and shocked. Kristoff thought he saw the man's moustache twitch a little bit.

"Uh... no?" He responded lamely. He hadn't really been talking to the man, or anyone in particular, but Kristoff would admit that he was curious.

"It is a day of love - romance!" The man exclaimed, throwing his arms out in joy. Kristoff took another step back. "The fourteenth day of February has evolved into a day dedicated to lovers expressing their love for one another - whether it be giving flowers, sweets, whatever token of love you can think of."

Kristoff nodded along. Surely this can't be a real thing.

"It's also the most profitable day of the year, in my business," The man smirked, talking in a hushed voice as if he was telling Kristoff a secret, "which reminds me, dear boy, hath Cupid struck your heart as of lately?"

This guy was getting weirder and weirder. "Cupid?" Kristoff inquired, eyebrow raised.

"Naked cherub with wings, shoots an arrow at your heart and makes you fall in love, you'll get it eventually," The man waved off his explanation, and simplified it with, "Got a girl for Valentine's Day?"

Oh.

Turns out he did.

It only just clicked with Kristoff that Anna would _love_ this stuff - the chocolate? The flowers? The _pink_! It must be her favourite day of the damn year! Which meant that Kristoff was in very big trouble if he didn't live up to the expectations she knew she had. If he knew Anna like he thought he did, he knew she didn't do things in halves. So it looks like his only choice was to go big or go home.

"I'll take three bouquets of daffodils," Kristoff said, voice slightly panicked, "delivered to Princess Anna in the morning."

The man gaped. "_Princess_? The _princess _is your Valentine?"

Kristoff was already half way down the street in his rush to get back to the castle. Today's big harvest meant he'd gotten back to the kingdom late - the sun was already setting and he'd been heading home to relax. But with a newly introduced couples occasion to tend to tomorrow, it seems he couldn't put his feet up - he had stuff to do and barely any time to do it in.

Romance had never been his forte. How could it be? Romance was a foreign language to him before Anna came along, and to be honest, it still was. The closest to romance the mop-headed blonde had ever been was blurting out "You're pretty" to Anna at the most unconventional moments. Sure, it had made her giggle and blush, and sure, it had led to many a feverish make-out session against the wall, but it could hardly be considered as _romance_.

Ugh, the word made him shudder. Kristoff was hardly the shout-his-love-from-the-rooftops type of guy, but while he never denied his feelings, he had a pretty difficult time conveying them.

And now there was a whole day devoted to his lovey-dovey feelings.

He wondered to himself how he was going to get out of this one alive. Packs of wolves and fifty-foot tall snow monsters paled in comparison to this. It was Kristoff's worst nightmare, and he would much rather be hanging over the edge of a cliff.

He had met Anna just over half a year ago, that's a good chunk of time to get to know someone. He knew the girl inside out! Anna was crazy and insane when she got excited and had a tendency to talk too much. She let her imagination run wild, and was one of the most creative people he knew. She was kind and generous to everyone around her, and knew how to turn any formal occasion into something fun and casual. Anna was determined, fierce, and authoritative when she needed to be. All these very different traits merged into this one happy, go-lucky girl that always found a way to smile through her darkest days.

Kristoff often struggled to impress her. Everything he did, everything he was, didn't seem like enough. A common and socially inept ice harvester and Arendelle's spunky princess - didn't exactly seem like an all-star couple, did it? People questioned their relationship, and no matter how many times Anna told him not to listen, the walls he kept up around himself weren't as strong as they used to be. A good thing for some occasions, but not for this one.

He wasn't a prince, he didn't have a perfect smile or a jaw line that could cut ice, and he certainly wasn't the most charming gentleman. That's what Anna deserved. But Anna chose him. So if it couldn't be that to her, he was going to be the best boyfriend he could.

Which meant he had to treat her to something real special on Vaint Salentine's Day.

Or was it Saint Valentine's.

Either or.

Kristoff passed through the gates and quickly deposited Sven in the stables before making his way into the castle.

_Think romantic, Kristoff!_ he thought to himself, clenching and unclenching his fists, _okay, so she likes chocolate, chocolates gotta be involved - she had chocolate for breakfast this morning- oh! Breakfast! She likes sleep and breakfast, so breakfast in bed, there we go, that means I have to talk to Cook._

So that's where he went. Like a man on a mission, he walked through the kitchen doors. The staff were preparing for dinner, which made manoeuvring through the place incredibly hard. He tried not to knock over things, but it was inevitable.

"Cook!" Kristoff called as he arrived in front of the short and stocky man, who was beginning to plate his dishes, "I need a huge favour."

"And what would that be?" Cook asked, not even pausing to look up at him. He was a nice guy and everything, but when it came to his profession, he was always focused. Kristoff hadn't exactly caught him at a great time, but it was the only time he had.

"It has to do with Valentine's Day, and Anna," Kristoff told him, "Breakfast in bed? Chocolate themed? You know how she is."

Cook chuckled, shaking his head, "Quite the romantic you are, Kristoff! Of course, it'd be my pleasure."

Kristoff smiled widely. He called him a romantic! That must mean he was on the right track. He thanked him quickly and got out of the staffs way. He left feeling oddly proud of himself. With only an evening's notice, he'd planned a great morning for Anna. He would spend the day with her, they'd go out, have lunch, maybe go up the mountains if they had time (it was something the pair loved to do).

Now all he had to do was wait. It wasn't much, but Anna wasn't all about the extravagence. It was a lot easier to put together than he thought, as well! Kristoff could be romantic when he wanted to, no problem!

So why did he feel like he wanted to throw up when he was standing outside her door the next morning?

Anna knew how he felt about her. It's not like this was the first time telling her that she meant something to him - if it was, he was doing something wrong. He had never had to impress anyone in his life. Now that he had Anna, he wanted to show her that he could be the perfect person for her. She deserved the best, and he would bend and break to be anything she wanted. If that meant suffocating her with flowers and chocolate and declarations of love, so be it.

So he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Anna sang. Well, at least she sounded happy.

Kristoff swiftly opened the door and stepped inside, barely managing to close the door before the flurry of orange and green that was Anna threw herself at him.

"Kristoff!" She mumbled into his neck, tightening her arms around him. Kristoff laughed into her hair and returned her enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around her waist, the silk of her nightgown cool against his palms. "This has been the best morning ever!" She squealed, pulling back to look at him. Her smile was blinding, and she looked like a five year old at Christmas.

He pulled her up and her legs wrapped around him in response. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Kristoff said, and she replied by smothering him with quick kisses while he walked them over to the bed. Jeesh, how could he ever be nervous about this. Especially when she tasted like chocolate.

He sat them down on the bed and Anna pulled back, her smile ever present. He finally got to have a good look at her. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed and she bit softly on her pump bottom lip to stifle a giggle. Her bed head was slightly tamed, and fell in messy waves down her back. The night gown she was wearing was hardly appropriate. Not that he cared. A flimsy little thing, thin and loose around the shoulders, made of a silky material that had a tendency to ride up a little too high on her hips, especially when straddling him the way she was. Looks like it was his lucky day as well.

The daffodils sat in a big vase on her bedside table, and a banquets-worth of plates were scattered across her bed. Looking back at her, she had a small chocolate stain on the corner of her mouth, which he enthusiastically kissed off.

"How was breakfast?" Kristoff asked, as if he didn't know the answer already. She had practically licked every plate clean.

"Whatever delicious thing you told him to cook, I want it _every single day_," Anna said, gripping the front of his tunic in complete seriousness.

Kristoff chuckled and rolled his eyes, releasing her grip on her waist and falling back on to the bed. He had a very good view of her from this angle, but unfortunately she rolled off of him and began clearing the plates off her bed, placing them on her desk nearby.

Kristoff eyed her every step of the way and he couldn't help but smiling. It was a morning full of smiles, apparently. She looked completely pleased with the day's events so far. Now that the plates were cleared he kicked his boots off and moved across the bed to rest his head on the pillows, bringing his arms up behind his head. He watched her skip over and bury her face in the daffodils by her bed.

"How did you know these were my favourite?" Anna asked, running her hands over the bright petals.

"I just remember you pointing them out in the garden one day."

She grinned and jumped on to the bed, crawling over to him to rest her head on his chest. "I can't believe you did all this for me," She said, playing with the collar of his tunic, "you should make this a frequent thing."

"Then it wouldn't be so special!" Kristoff scoffed, "Happy Valentine's Day, Anna." He moved an arm around her and leant in for a kiss.

"What?" Anna said with a confused grin, propping up on her elbows and moving away to look at him.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean what?"

"What's Valentine's Day?" She asked, completely stumped.

He rolled his eyes and placed a hand behind her neck, pulling her forward. "Oh c'mon, quit teasing -"

"No, really!" Anna protested, sitting up and prodding him in the chest, "What's Valentine's Day?"

She looked genuinely confused.

Oh god, she really didn't know.

How could she _not_ know? He had been so sure she would know!

"You're kidding me, right?" Kristoff muttered, groaning and falling back into the bed. He did all this and she wasn't even expecting it. Of course she didn't know. She'd been in this castle her whole life, who was going to tell her about stupid _Valentine's Day_?

Of course he didn't know what Valentine's Day was twelve hours ago.

That was besides the point.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Anna said, pouting and crossing her arms across her chest in the most adorable way. She was biting her lip again and her night gown was doing that thing where it gathered around her hips and suddenly he didn't really care if this whole Valentine's Day thing was in vain.

He may as well enjoy it while he could.

"No," Kristoff said bluntly, and before she could protest he said, "but if you come here we can have chocolate for breakfast every day."

And without hesitation she attacked him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Who doesn't enjoy a little bit of fluff every now and then?

I thought a cute lil story like this would be perf for Valentine's Day, who doesn't enjoy watching our fave ice harvester getting himself into awkward situations?

Please leave me your thoughts :)


End file.
